User talk:SlappyWiggins
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-SlappyWiggins-20110501195040 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 19:51, May 1, 2011 RE: King Slick The biggest reason I and others think you're just another account Slick made, is that you always say Slick is king, and nearly all of your comments are solely complimenting him. No offense but it seems suspicious to me that all you seem to do is compliment his posts or agree with his ideas, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. I'm not sure what you mean by your statement, I think of slick as the king of canon because lets face it no one talks more about canon than slick I think we both could agree on that. Exactly what do you mean by the term "king of canon"? I don't understand how he's the "king" of canon, just because he insists SAM LOVES FREDDIE all the time. Once again no offense but this doesn't make much sense and IMO, if you were a real person you woudn't call someone "the king" just because he talks about "what is canon" a lot (and IMO he talks about it way too much, to the point of spamming/trolling, since there is no reason why he has to say SAM LOVES FREDDIE CANON FACT! IT IS CANON in nearly every post he makes). However, just as you can't ever really know who you're really talking to on the Internet, there is really no way you can prove that you're not Slick, and I will have to take your word for it. I don't harbor hard feelings, I just have a hard time believeing you're not Slick. You have to agree that based on what I and others have seen of you, it seems suspicious. CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! 00:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I call slick the king of canon because he uses the word canon more than any person on this or any other website I can agree that yes, he uses the "fact" that Sam loves Freddie is canon quite a lot (as I said before, IMO he uses it excessively, but I digress), but I still don't understand why you think this makes him the "king" of canon, or why you caled him king to just to bug people...but anyway if you say you're not Slick I'll take your word and Mak's for it, although you can't expect me to believe it entirely just yet ahaha :) About heated debates, that's probably where my problem with Slick started (and why I wasn't overfond of you calling him king but nvm) because I'm not fond of debates, I usually dislike a lot of drama and conflict haha, especially about shipping because it generally just creates unnecessary difficulty between the shippers. But I think it's fine to have your own opinions, my problem with Slick is that he forces his opinions on others especially in places where it doesn't belong, i.e. the Creddie page and Creddie blogs... but that's just my opinion. Anyway in closing, I may come off as paranoid about the multiple accounts thing but that's because I've seen several instances of users who were having issues with others on this wiki creating other users who were obviously fake, for example the case of Creddie4ever who created 2 other accounts that said they were her sister but acted the same way and always complimented and praised each other. We knew it was a fake at once, but we gave it a few weeks to test whether they acted like different people, and they didn't. My point is...I will accept it if you say you're not Slick, but it's likely I will still be a bit suspicious of you for now until I'm convinced through certain actions that you're not Slick. No hard feelings :) CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! 02:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Well we shall see won't we...haha :P BTW, in case you don't know how to make your signature, just put four of these ~ under your message rather than signing your name. That way I know when it was signed :) CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! 04:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) hi slappy thanks so much for writing on my page it made me fell so happy well im gonna go talk to CP bye friend Re: IP adress Can't see anything; I removed the block the VSTF put on you, other than your multiple accounts, I don't see anything related to you any more. Mak23686 22:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I removed the thing Randomtime gave you; looks like I'm not able to remove blocks done by the VSTF. Mak23686 22:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Um? I read what you wrote to Mak, and you and Tash don't really plan on leaving, do you? Just because you're older doesn't automatically make you unsafe, and it's not like anyone suspected you. Cartoonprincess 21:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, you're back? Chat isn't working or I would talk to you there =/ ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 19:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA. I like how your userpage says, "A person on this wiki who means a lot to me is Cartoonprincess." ... *ruffles hair but can't because of the baldness* Good day to you! LoveMeDo 07:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Aloha. I could make one for you, if you want. LoveMeDo 00:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Frustrated Toon Reporting... Ugh...nobody's on chat and I'm like in the happiest mood, ever! x( Meh, whatever I'll just invade your talk page and tell you everything here. :P Okay, so as you know, (because I've mentioned it a buncha times) I went to Cleveland today to check out a college (CSU). Everything went okay, but it was a little boring. It was dark for most of the time we were driving there, but by the time we arrived the sun had come up. We got there''' half-an-hour early because my dad was ''speeding''. Cleveland is a '''nice city, and the college had sweet ''dormatories, but I'm not sure if it's '''right '''for me. Plus, the people there have ''really annoying accents; like, when they say "snack", they pronounce it "sne-ack", and when they say "graduate", they pronounce it "gre-aduate", and it's all nasal, too. Anyways, afterward we went to the Olive Garden and they took''' forever to wait on us, (guess hey ''forgot'' about us haha xD) so to make up for it they gave us '''FREE CAKE! Of course, this put me in spectacularly ''hyper mood and I was looking forward to telling you all about it and being all '''happy '''but you're '''NOT HERE! So, in short, I'm ''happy ''but you're not here to be ''happy ''with me! xP Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD Oh, I keep forgetting to tell you about our Weekiversary '''(which was 2 days ago lol). ''Happy Weekand2daysiversary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done invading your talk page. Hurry back, because you know ''how bi-polar I am, so I probably won't be this ''happy, for long. :P Hugs and Tickles....wait, no ewww, Cartoonprincess 22:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????????? YOU RAPPED AND SANG SINATRA FOR SLH AND ALICA BUT NOT FOR MEEEEE?????? YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!! THAT'S'' PRICELESS ''STUFF AND YOU DON'T EVEN WAIT 'TIL I'M HERE TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! LOL okay, I'm done, I swear..... Cartoonprincess 13:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Halooo. I got your reply, but I think you're gonna need to elaborate a little further. Your description was really vague, and I'm not exactly clear on what you want. A userbox with all your wiki friends? EDIT: Something like... uh... "My friends are ___, ___, ___, etc."? LoveMeDo 21:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey, I'm here later than usual and I just thought I'd tell you about the humorously horrible ''thing that happened to me today. I got my '''bottom braces, today, but they had a ''really ''weird procedure. o_O You see, I have an underbite, so they basically took what feels like 2 ''large pebbles ''and attached them to my molars. So now, I can't ''bite ''all the way down. When I got home, I began to ''amuse ''myself by attempting to eat an apple. Unfortunately, while biting into it, the ''wire ''came loose, so I have to go again, tomorrow. EPIC FAIL!!!! xP I have '''''other stuff to tell you, but it can wait...hope this stupid story entertained you. :P Cartoonprincess 01:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry... My chat just'' completely ''screwed up on me. I didn't mean to leave like that... x( Cartoonprincess 16:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) LOL I bug you waaay too much... Hey, where are you? I gotz a lotz to say to ya. :P Cartoonprincess 20:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, Dude You took advantage of me having to clear the dishwasher and being absent from the chat. I AM NOT WRITING YOUR FANFICTION. WRITE IT YOURSELF. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. I just talked to Ace.. We need to talk on the userrelationship wiki, ASAP. :/ Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 09:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) SlappyWiggins 05:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, It's real fool with the big afro They like bruce lee rock at the club Girl look at that body (x3) I work out Girl look at that body (x3) I work out When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it I'm sexy and I know it (x2) When I'm at the malls, security just can't fight 'em off When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service Lmfao Sexy And I Know It lyrics found on http://www.directlyrics.com/lmfao-sexy-and-i-know-it-lyrics.html Girl look at that body (x3) I work out Girl look at that body (x3) I work out When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it I'm sexy and I know it (x2) Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3) I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT... Girl look at that body (x3) I work out Girl look at that body (x3) I work out Thanks Man http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/My_Wiki_Schedule_Changed My Schedule change and thanks for what you said. I do need to kept in line. I know I said thank you like 3 times in my blog. --DevonAndersen 17:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) One More Thing I want you to know I honestly wasn't being sarcastic when I said thank you and kudos to you. I need to be aware of my actions and you are totally right when you said I should join chat if I don't like the conversation. It wasn't a good example and I actually appreciate you calling me out. When I said "diarrhea of the mouth" I meant me too. I'm not perfect. I cuss. I get angry. I guess that's one thing I inherited from my mother. My internet is being janky, but if you actually read this and my new blog For me to go into more detail. iCarly and its fans should be about family, friends, fun and comedy. Not all this drama and that's what upsets me. --DevonAndersen 18:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the kind words. I appreciate your opinion as well. DevonAndersen 19:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Check out what The Chizz Weekly has in store for our next issue! SeddieWiggins! Check out what The Chizz Weekly has in store for our next issue! Advice Person 01:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sowwy >.< There's going to be a delay for the Daily page until Wednesday. I got a ...heh, virus on my laptop, and I'm using this incredibly slow one for now. Awesomeness awakes you... 22:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Toon Blabs About Random Chiz You Don't Care About xP Hello! Long story short, the wiki isn't ''blocked on the school computers, I'm in '''Ecology class and it's too risky for me to go on chat, so I am composing this message for you. :P Okay, as I already told '''''Tuba, I am almost finished typing my Aronica scene and it is amazing. I worked on it all night the other day and my Dad was pissed '''that I stayed up so late. xP I developed the characters a little more and it ''improved'' the overall story by a ton. I'm really proud of it, now. It should be made into a freaking '''movie. You shall be a believer in Aronica after you read it. ^_^ Ohemgee, something hysterical '''happened, today! Everyone was getting really ''pissed'' at my Chem teacher because she sucks at teaching, and then all of a sudden, my ex-boyfriend went up to the board and started teaching the class, because apparently he's a really big '''chem junkie. What makes this all the more amusing is the fact that this girl who sits at my table has a really big crush on my ex. So, she acts all desperate and needy around her. Oh yeah, and I got an A+ on a math quiz, yesterday....that like never happens. Okay, I think I'm done, for now. I can't believe nobody caught me typing this. o_O <3333333333, Cartoonprincess 18:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) (aka. krazy xP)